Behind A Mortal Mask
by themagicalbadger
Summary: Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster join the Avengers as they face Loki and his plan to take over the world. When the Avengers take Loki prisoner, Darcy confronts Loki, and the outcome is one that the Avengers did not expect. One-Shot. Takes place during Avengers.


"So, what because I'm not a mighty superhero I don't get to talk to the bad guy," Darcy said, crossing her arms. Her eyes squinted, "This is because I'm a woman, isn't it?"

"Darcy!" exclaimed Jane, lightly swatting her in the arm.

"What?" Darcy looked at Thor whose arm was still securely wrapped around Jane. "Thor, don't you have a say in this. He's your brother, why can't I have a word with the guy."

Thor looked at the Avengers and then at Fury and then at Jane. "I am sorry Darcy, but it is not my place to allow it."

"Oh, come on." Darcy's hands landed on her hips, and she glared at all of them, "Why can't I just say something. It's not like I'm going to tell him how to escape or the deep dark secrets that all you secret agents have."

Steve spoke up at this point, "Ms. Lewis has a point. Whatever she has to say to him it won't do anything to change the fact that we have him in prison. It might be a good idea for him to hear from a civilian, see what he's doing to everyday people."

"Thank you, Captain! See he understands, so why can't all of you?" She inquired.

All the agents in the room exchanged wary looks as if they were speaking with their minds, which for all Darcy knew they could have been. Reluctantly, Fury pushed the microphone connecting to Loki's cage towards her.

Darcy curtsied her thanks and looked at the screen, watching the mischievous god pace in his cell.

"Loki," Darcy said quietly into the microphone.

"Oh, there's a new voice. Hello beautiful." His silver-tongue alluding to his charm.

"I just wanted to tell you," she took a deep breath, her eyes glancing towards the Avengers and agents in the room before continuing, "I know why you're doing this, and I forgive you."

"Why thank you. I'm glad you understand the glory of power that I desire."

"I'm not referring to your glorious power." Her voice started to shake, "I need a favor from you."

"Madame, I'm locked in a cell that is for something stronger and more powerful than myself with no way of escaping. I'm afraid I can be of no service."

"There is a good chance that you are going to die soon, and if you do, I need you to do something for me."

Through the surveillance camera, Loki seemed to stop his pacing and look at the camera amused but also confused. He then raised his brows, an indication that she should continue.

"I need you to tell two beautiful little boys that I'm sorry I couldn't keep them safe and that I love them so much."

Loki's body tensed. "Excuse me?"

"If you decide to die, I need you to tell them how much their mother loves them. How much she misses them."

The agents and Avengers all exchanged alarmed and confused looks. What the hell is she going on about?

Loki looked directly into the camera, "Why am I doing this? Tell me."

Darcy's eyes shut, and a small tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry. It was too soon, and I left you alone." Another deep breath. "I couldn't stand to stay in the same room as him. Eat dinner in the same hall without wanting to be sick. I needed to grieve away from him and to do that I ended up abandoning you and I am so sorry."

Thor seemed to have a contemplative look on his face, as though he couldn't quite piece the puzzle together.

"It was too soon for you to receive more heartbreak. I should've been there for you, but I wasn't. We grieve. Differently, I know that. So, if this is what you need to do, I won't stop you. If this is what will help you heal, you do what you need to do. And if you can't go on," Her voice cracked, more tears flowing down her face. "If you pass on. You know two boys are waiting for you. I love you. I can't say that I support you in this, but I won't try to stop you." She caught Fury's eye as she looked up from the screen, her eyes not leaving his as she continued. "They're gonna take me away now, but I needed you to know that. I forgive you, and I love you, so much."

She backed away from the microphone watching Loki slump to his knees before the screen went blank. "Wait," she tried to put her hand up to nothing, wanting one last glimpse. Like a dam was broken, Darcy broke down. Like Loki, she was on her knees, with her head in her hands trying to keep the tears at bay.

Jane didn't know what to do. Her intern, her friend, was on the floor sobbing after an emotional conversation with an evil man and she didn't understand. Most of the people in the room appeared just as frustrated as she was. All but Thor that is. Thor looked torn between concern and frustration like he didn't know how to react to the woman in front of him.

"Let me see you," he said with a sigh.

Through her sobs, Darcy looked at him. Too exhausted to keep the persona, she dropped her glamour. In her stead, a young, frail fair woman sat in front of them. Her hair turned two shades darker, her skin two shades paler, and her entire body shrinking down in size. She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Thor knelt down and gathered her into his arms. "Sigyn, what are you doing here?"

She put her shaking arms around him and clung to her brother in law. "I had to go somewhere; I couldn't be near the All-father after what he did to me."

Thor continued rubbing her back trying to comfort and calm her. "It's alright; Father only does what's best for us, he's trying to help Loki."

She pulled her arms back to her self and mangled her way from Thor, shaking her head at him. Sigyn heard Jane's gasp at her difference appearance, as well as the confused murmurs of those around her. Her focus was on Thor and his blind ignorance to his father's flaws.

"Excuse me?" Her sobs subsiding and anger taking over.

"Sigyn, go home to Asgard. Leave Loki to his disasters; you deserve better than to be watching him as he goes to his death."

"Asgard isn't my home without him."

"I do not know what grievances you have with my Father, but I assure you that I can help. Let us go talk to him."

"I want nothing to do with Odin."

"Sigyn, please—"

"No! You have no idea what he took from me! What he took from us!" She waved her hand at the no longer existent screen.

"Yes, I get it he hid Loki's parentage from him, and now he's throwing a tantrum."

"A tantrum?" Her eyes were blazing with tears welling up at the thought of what happened not too long ago, "You think this is just some tantrum! Odin killed my babies. He killed our babies because he thought Loki needed to be taught a lesson." Sigyn once again broke into tears, the thoughts of her dead children muddling her mind.

As she cried, she felt her hands get bound behind her back. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Fury clamping the handcuffs. She wasn't surprised; she was a connection to Loki who just proclaimed her disdain of an Avenger's father. Sigyn's breathing returned to a more normal rate despite the constant stream of tears. Fury pulled her arms into an uncomfortable position making her whimper in pain before pushing her forwards away from the central console area. "We are going to have a little chat, Ms. Lewis, about whatever the hell that just was."

A young agent sprinted through the halls of the hovercraft. His breathing was labored when he finally made it to the main console room.

Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor were all arguing back and forth about something he didn't know. Their heated expressions led him to believe that something serious was going on. Something that had to do with the raging monster he was watching over.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he started, getting nervous as they all turned to glare at him, "The crazy guy that we have locked up. He wants to talk to Thor."

Their gazes shifted towards Thor. He sighed and motioned for the agent to lead the way. He would have to talk to him eventually. Thor gave the nod toward the others, telling them not to object, then followed the agent from the room.

Loki leaned against the back of his cell, waiting for his request to see his brot- no not brother, Thor fulfilled. He could hear Thor's loud footsteps pound toward his cell.

"Loki, what do you want?"

Loki sneered at him, "You know what I want, don't pretend that you weren't listening to that conversation, and I swear if you do anything my wrath on this world will be more severe than it already is."

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What is she doing here?"

"How should I know? I have no control over where she goes."

"But you knew she wasn't on Asgard."

"Does it not hit you that you never noticed she wasn't there. She was gone before you, and I had it out." Loki noted how Thor's face contorted with that resolution. The reminder of Thor's old ways smacking him in the face.

"Why did she leave in the first place?" Thor asked after several moments of silence.

"She didn't tell you?" Loki's face turned into an impressed one, surprised that his wife could actually keep secret. She was never very good at it before.

"She made mention of it, but she was a bit of a mess." Thor watched as Loki rolled his eyes.

"Of course, she was; probably the first time she's mentioned those kids since it happened. She's an emotional being." Loki moved away from his glass encasement and started to pace again.

Thor, not wanting Loki to stop with the information he was giving, came closer to the glass. "She said that father did it. That it was he, who killed them."

"You say it as if you don't believe it." He wasn't surprised with Thor. Unless Odin was angry with Thor then he could do no wrong. The difference between Sigyn and himself was that this wasn't that the first time Odin had used his children against him. Odin had hurt his older children calling them abominations. He had assumed that was because they weren't born with an Aesir, but it would appear that all his children would be abominations since he wasn't an Aesir either.

"I cannot convince myself to believe that Father would do something like that to his own grandchildren."

"That's because he wouldn't do it to his grandchildren, but my children were not his grandchildren. Don't worry Thor any heirs that you produce will not be harmed by him I can assure you."

"You rely on this fantasy of favoritism to excuse your behavior, but it does not work like that, brother. Take responsibilities for your actions Loki."

"Leave me." Loki spat in his direction; he was not in the mood for Thor to try and convince him to abandon his cause. He didn't want to be lectured by this oaf.

"You're daft. Your wife is locked away somewhere in this place. Will you not let this grudge go so that she doesn't get hurt?"

Loki stopped his pacing and slowly turned towards Thor. "If anything happens to her, she will have two boys waiting for her."

Thor stepped away from the cell, astonished at his brother's lack of emotion and hatred. He had feared that the Loki he had known was indeed gone and now he knew that was true. His brother was dead, the god in his stead was someone he didn't recognize. A stranger who would risk everything for a throne.

Hope you liked this quick scene!

R&R

Thanks!

-Expectationsofanerd


End file.
